


GLASS HOUSE

by embryonic_trite



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern Era, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonic_trite/pseuds/embryonic_trite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Robin and Raven had a kid who knocked up one of their friend's kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GLASS HOUSE

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiring: Glass House by RED

* * *

_You alone, You can see right through_

_This glass house we call home_

_You alone, You can take away the pain_

_Yeah, You have shown, You can break right through this glass house of our souls_

_Make us whole again, Make us whole_

* * *

"Voilà," Raven Roth-Grayson said in a rather enthusiastic tone, "I have finished my meatloaf," she held a lumpy tray in front of her husband.

Mockingly, Dick Grayson held the landline in front of him in the same manner, "Voilà! I have summoned a boy to bring us  _real_  food!"

Raven's nose scrunched at her husband, slamming her plate on the table, "You're a real  _dick_ , you know that? I know my food is bad but you could've at least told me ahead of time you were calling over food."

With a smirk, Dick wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his nose against her hip, "But you look so cute when you put effort into your… food."

Lightly slapping at his black locks, Raven removed her mittens, "What'd you order?"

He kissed her waist and looked up at her, "I ordered Chinese." He grasped her thin hands into his own, admiring the rock on her ring finger.

"Did you get the vegetarian food for Campbell?" Raven asked, referring to her youngest son and his refusal to eat meat after Garfield showed him a detailed documentary.

"Yes," Dick said, slightly sarcastic, "I  _do_  know how to order food, y'know?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Something Batman teach you?" That comment earned a playful shove from her spouse.

Nightwing quit being "Nightwing" seven years ago- a couple days would be the anniversary. Raven was afraid her husband would fine the normal life to be boring. Oddly enough, he was satisfied without the usual night patrols. Being an acrobat, Dick often felt the need to get out and be active. When he wasn't playing sports on the weekends with his two sons, he was training new recruits at the police academy (both husband and wife agreed that going back into the field as a police officer in Gotham wasn't really any different).

"Did I ever mention how  _glad_  I am that I married you?" Dick said to his amethyst-haired wife, "And how wonderful our family is?"

She kissed the top of his head, "No need to."

The entrance of their oldest son, Aaron, interrupted their little moment. The 17-year-old boy Aaron strongly represented his mother- having purple hair and the stern, sarcastic expression- but had his father's eyes. He spent a lot of his earlier years getting teased because of his contrasting hair/eye colors- he even asked his parents for colored contacts- but when he had to get glasses suddenly he was more attractive than Andrew Garfield. Raven didn't really understand it was some teen logic (she heard the girls compare her son to some animated character named Rei) (1).

"Hello Aaron," Raven greeted her son, "How was Randall?" It was rather lucky- and random- that Cyborg and Karen's son and Raven and Dick's son were best friends.

Aaron was lost in his own world, blinking twice before answering his mother, "Fine."

Dick stared at his eldest son with concern, "Anything new happen?"

"Uh… in health class we saw the fetus being born in the womb," he answered awkwardly.

Relating to his son's pain, Dick said, "That's actually not the most graphic part. Actually being in the delivery room is di-" he stopped himself when he caught his wife's glare.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Aaron said, "And no, me asking if I could ask something was  _not_  the question." So that shut his dad up.

Raven pulled a chair out and sat next to him, "What's bothering you?"

Aaron exhaled, "Did you two  _want_  kids?"

Before looking to her son, Raven bit her lower lip and answered honestly, "Originally I was afraid of having kids because of my demon heritage," Dick put his hand over hers, "But your father made me see that everyone has bad blood and we should try having a happy  _normal_  family."

"When… When did you and dad decide you were ready for kids?" Aaron asked.

Oddly enough, Dick had the right answer this time. "You don't really decide when you're ready, you just are. Sure we had a little practice: you're mom had some experience with Timmy, Melvin, and Teether while I… I had to deal with your Uncle Damian. But really it's not something I recommend planning for because you'll never find a  _reasonable_  time. A year after we were married, we found out we were going to have you- we didn't plan it but-"

"What your father is trying to say," Raven interrupted, "When you're ready, you'll know it."

"And you love that kid no matter what," Aaron said, making it sound more as a question then a statement.

Raven looked shockingly at her son, "Of course. Remember the time you nearly set your brother's toys on fire with your powers? We were furious but we never stopped loving you. And remember when Campbell got suspended because he threw that book out the window and it hit his history teacher? We still loved him."

"Especially since he got his mother's aim," Dick said, dodging the flying cushion that nearly hit his face.

"Aaron, what's bothering you?" Raven asked with concern, tired of beating around the bush.

The purple-haired boy was hesitant to answer, staring at the empty plate on the dining table. "I did something bad."

"You can tell us what it is," Dick advised, "We'll love you no matter what."

"Um… Iris… might be pregnant…with my kid."

For anyone who was counting, it only took Dick four and a half seconds to respond.

"YOU GOT WALLY AND LINDA'S DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!"

Out of reflex, Raven leaned over with arms wide, protecting her son. "Robin, calm-"

Dick said, "What were you thinking?! Wally's going to kill Aaron, then I'll have to kill Wally, and we'll all be going to prison!"

Standing in front of her husband, Raven said, "Dick, you need to stop, Wally's not going to kill Aaron."

"I would," Dick retaliated, "Raven, get out of my way."

Raven turned to her son, "Aaron I need to talk to your father." The boy didn't hesitate to portal his way out of the living room.

"He got her pregnant, Raven, how can you be so calm about this?" Dick replied.

"Because it could've been much worse. He could've easily had committed murder, you know," she exhaled before saying, "Robin, he's still our son. He did something reckless and he'll have to pay for the consequences. Getting mad at him isn't going to make this situation better!"

Dick started to say, "Raven-"

"Don't! He's our son and like we've done all these years we're going to help him. My mother was pregnant with me and she felt so abandoned. They're kids and they need to know that it doesn't matter how angry you're feeling right now, that we love them," Raven looked like she was on borderline tears.

Dick knew just as well that Raven near crying meant she was uncomfortably emotional. "I can't believe he did something so…"

Raven put her hand on his cheek, "I know,  _Robin_ , but we're going to work through this like we do everything else- together. And, c'mon, you've always liked Iris."

Closing his eyes, Dick lowered his head and kissed the inside of Raven's palm. "Go tell Aaron to come down so we can talk. I'll… I'll call Wally."

Raven kissed his cheek, muttering, "I love you," and leaving towards her eldest son's room.

"Hey Rae," Dick called from the bottom floor, "Campbell's hanging out with Victor, right?"

Poking her head downstairs, Raven stared oddly at her husband, "Yeah, why?"

"Good," Dick said as he began dialing, "I was afraid we'd never see him again."

Raven rolled her eyes, heading back up to her oldest son's bedroom.

After the dial tone, Dick sighed and put his phone to his ear, "Hello? Wally?"

"DICK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I like Free!- I tried to give a visual reference for their odd looking son- I'm used to hearing/writing "he looks like his dad but has his mother's eyes" so I thought I'd try something different


End file.
